


Earth and Sun

by DeathBelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtLA AU, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sparring, casual roasting of atsumu, the inherent sexual tension of pinning someone to the ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle
Summary: Osamu had never been quick and agile. He was grounded and solid, steady like the earth beneath his feet. He liked to think he was strong, but he was also clumsy at times. He’d never been graceful, had never known what it truly looked like until he met Suna.“How long are you planning to stare?” asked Suna, mid-form. He pivoted and sank into a crouch, arms extended, eyes still closed.Osamu frowned. He was half-hidden behind a pillar that ringed the courtyard, and he’d tiptoed his way over so Suna wouldn’t hear him. “How’d you know I was here?”Suna cracked an eye open to look at him. It was the same warm gold as the sunrise. “I felt you. Earthbenders walk too heavy.”
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 39
Kudos: 617





	Earth and Sun

Suna Rintarou was beautiful, even when he wasn’t trying, even when he thought no one was watching. His skin glowed as the early light of dawn touched his face and shone in his hair. His bare foot grazed the ground as he traced a step back, settling into a flawless stance, one fist snug against his ribs and the other stretched in front of him, his arm straight and unwavering. His hair fell into his closed eyes as he shifted into a controlled turn, his face falling into shadow, the watery sunlight licking against his back. He was light on his feet, quick and agile. 

Osamu had never been those things. He was grounded and solid, steady like the earth beneath his feet. He liked to think he was strong, but he was also clumsy at times. He’d never been graceful, had never known what it truly looked like until he’d met Suna.

“How long are you planning to stare?” asked Suna. He pivoted and sank into a crouch, arms extended, eyes still closed.

Osamu frowned. He was half-hidden behind a pillar that ringed the courtyard, and he’d tiptoed his way over so Suna wouldn’t hear him. “How’d you know I was here?”

Suna cracked an eye open to look at him. It was the same warm gold as the sunrise. “I felt you. Earthbenders walk too heavy.”

“I’ve been here for twenty minutes. Why didn’t you say somethin’ sooner?”

A smile touched Suna’s mouth. He braced a hand against the ground and kicked, flipped over in midair, and landed neatly on his feet again. He pushed dark hair out of his eyes as he straightened to face Osamu. “I figured you were enjoying the show. Didn’t want to ruin it for you.”

Osamu rolled his eyes and pretended his face wasn’t getting warm. Suna had that effect on him. He tried to be subtle about it, but Suna had probably noticed. He seemed to notice everything.

“Why are you up so early?” asked Suna. He dropped to sit on the ground, somehow making that graceful, and stretched over his legs. He folded so far that his chest touched his thighs. 

Osamu had never been flexible, either. “’Tsumu woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep, so he made sure I couldn’t sleep, either.”

Suna huffed a laugh. “He still pining after that waterbender?”

“Yeah. It’s kinda sad. He don’t have a chance.”

Suna tilted his head to grin up at him. “I don’t know about that. He’s annoying, but I’m pulling for him. He’s at least half of a good person if you ignore his bad attitude.” Suna patted the ground next to him in invitation.

Osamu sat, and he tried to be smooth about it, but there was no way to sit on the ground that wasn’t awkward. He didn’t know how Suna had done it. “Pretty sure he’s just gonna keep makin’ a fool of himself.”

“Well yeah, that’s for sure.” Suna sank deeper into his stretch, his head still turned to watch Osamu. “He does that every day of his life.”

Osamu hummed in agreement.

Suna sat up and reclined back on his hands. His grin was a little smug, tugging at the edge of his mouth. “Think Atsumu sneaks off to watch the waterbender practice his forms? Only a creep would do that.”

The sun was getting warmer, and so was Osamu’s face. “Maybe he’s just interested ‘cause he’s never seen anybody waterbend up close before.”

“Or maybe he just has a crush.” Suna’s grin tilted higher and he rose to his feet. He offered a hand, and after a brief hesitation, Osamu took it. Suna pulled him to his feet and he was stronger than he looked, stronger than Osamu expected. “You owe me some forms, since you watched mine. Teach me earthbending.”

“Unless you’re secretly the avatar, I don’t think it’s somethin’ that you can learn, Sunarin.”

“No, but I can learn the basics, without the bending. Might help me out someday, who knows.” He plopped down at the edge of the courtyard and sat cross-legged, the sun on his face making his eyes brighter. “I’m waiting.”

Osamu checked over his shoulder. The courtyard was completely empty, although that was expected. It was a ruin, the pillars sagging, the stone crumbling. They’d found it two nights ago while they were traveling. 

“Earthbendin’ ain’t flashy, ya know,” said Osamu, turning back to Suna. “Not like yours.”

Suna shrugged one shoulder. “I never said it had to be.”

The weight of Suna’s stare was tangible. It weighed on Osamu’s shoulders, on the back of his neck as he turned away. He’d never liked attention, not like his brother. 

But he did like when Suna looked at him. 

Osamu pressed a fist into his open palm, hands at chest height as he sank into a solid stance. The earth was warm beneath his bare feet, sunbaked and packed tight and almost alive. He took a step back – slow and heavy, almost a stomp, completely unlike Suna’s forms had been – and pulled an arm behind himself, elbow bent, palm facing the ground as if it was magnetized. He closed his eyes, because he didn’t need to see what he was doing, because the glow of Suna’s eyes gave him a strange, twisting feeling in his gut. He crouched down and swept one foot into a side lunge, a hand pressing against the earth, almost sinking into it. He felt the strength of it in his bones, knew he could raise it and shape it and command it. He rose again, planted himself on both feet and lifted his arms to his sides. The pull of the earth was at his fingertips, ready and waiting, but he let it go. He stood upright, a faint prickle of sweat at his temples, and looked toward Suna.

He hadn’t moved. He was still sitting, still watching, still smiling.

“That’s all I get?” asked Suna. “You watched me way longer than that.”

“You were already practicin’. I just happened to be there.” He folded his arms, tried not to be self-conscious about how clunky his forms must look to Suna. “Maybe I’m already so good I don’t need as much practice as you.”

Suna laughed, light like the sun. “Okay, then. If you’re such a pro, show me some real bending. I’ll spar with you.”

“No.” 

“You didn’t even think about it.”

“I didn’t have to. I’m not fightin’ with you.”

“Why? Afraid you’ll hurt me?”

Osamu didn’t answer. He didn’t want to insult Suna, but that was exactly what he was afraid of. Earth wasn’t kind, wasn’t forgiving. He’d only ever sparred with his brother, and one of them always got hurt.

“Might be for the best.” Suna was in front of him before Osamu realized he’d stood. He raised a hand and bright lightning danced between his fingers, reflecting sparks in his eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you, either.” He pointed two fingers toward a column and the lightning arced away from him with a sharp crack. 

Osamu tasted the electricity on the air, felt it like static on his skin. It was lethal. Dangerous.

He liked it.

“Show off,” mumbled Osamu. All of him was warm now, not just his face. “I’m still not fightin’ you.”

“That’s fine. If you’re afraid of losing, you can just say so.” Suna grinned as he turned away. “Let’s go find the others and have some breakfast. I’m starving.”

Osamu watched him go: one step, two steps, three. 

He dug his heel into the ground and a slab of rock leapt beneath Suna’s feet. Suna tripped, caught himself on his hands, and they were immediately swallowed by earth. He tried to pull free as Osamu crouched beside him.

“What’d you say about losin’?” asked Osamu.

Suna pulled at his hands. They didn’t move. “Didn’t think earthbenders were cheaters. Don’t you have honor or something?”

“Honor gets people killed. I fight to win.” Osamu hopped back as Suna lashed out, fire arching from his foot as he kicked. 

“I thought you didn’t want to fight me.”

“I don’t. I like ya, Sunarin. Don’t wanna embarrass you like that.”

Suna raised an eyebrow. Even from that position, hands trapped and head turned at an uncomfortable angle, he looked smug. “You like me? Is this your confession, Osamu? You could’ve at least taken me to dinner first.”

Osamu’s cheeks flamed, the same as Suna’s hands did as they burst free of the earth. Suna whirled into a spin, still crouching, and a whip of fire cut toward Osamu. He buckled down and punched up his fists, a wall of earth jutting from the ground to catch the blow. Flames licked around the edges. Osamu slammed a foot into the makeshift wall and it shot forward. He kept a hand out, ready to let the earth fall before it hit Suna, but there was no need. Suna blew a hole straight through it with a plume of fire, vivid orange shot through with sparks of blue. He was smiling, and he was beautiful.

Osamu threw up another wall to catch a flurry of flames, dug into the earth, and sent a fissure toward Suna. Suna kicked off of the ground with a burst of fire, sailing into the air. Osamu flung his arms over his head and pieces of earth went with them, shielding him from the rain of heat. He threw the pieces toward Suna as he landed and Suna dodged them easily, quick on his feet. He kicked into the air and swept a curl of fire toward Osamu, who threw himself to the ground. He rolled over his shoulder, sprang into a crouch, and felt heat boiling underneath the ground, rising toward his hands, ready to surge free. Osamu reached for it, almost had it in his grasp, and suddenly realized what he was doing. He let it go, but that hesitation was all Suna needed.

Osamu was on his back, a forearm digging into his chest and a dagger of fire at his throat. Suna stared down at him, the flames flickering in his eyes. Osamu expected him to be smug, but he seemed dissatisfied, his mouth flattened into a straight line. Suna moved his fist away from Osamu’s neck and the fire faded into nothing. Suna sat back, his weight settling onto Osamu’s hips. He didn’t get up.

“Fine, ya win,” said Osamu. His arms were at his sides. He could have dug into the ground and knocked Suna off of him, but he didn’t. “Happy now?”

“I didn’t win.” Suna eyed him closely, with a sharpness that made Osamu uneasy. “It doesn’t count if you didn’t try.”

“Of course I tried, don’t be stupid.”

Suna continued to study him with dusty clothes and a smudge of dirt on his cheek. He pushed a hand through his hair and said, slowly, “I heard your brother talking a couple days ago. He was mostly bragging about himself, but he said something about you, too. Said you’re a lavabender.”

Osamu curled his hand and dirt dug beneath his nails. “’Tsumu’s a liar.”

“Yeah, I know.” Suna tilted his head. “He’s right though, isn’t he? You almost did it, but you stopped.”

Suna didn’t say it like a question. He already knew, was already sure. 

And he was right. Osamu had felt the heat of the lava in the palm of his hand, waiting to be created, unleashed. 

He’d felt it, and he was afraid of it. He’d always been afraid.

“Get offa me,” said Osamu.

“Do you really think I’m too weak to take it?” asked Suna, unmoving. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m an excellent firebender. I could maybe even be a master if I hadn’t left home. I can handle you.”

Osamu dug his heels in and shoved Suna to the side. He rolled with him and pinned Suna down by his shoulder. He expected resistance, but there was none.

“If you want somebody to fight with, ask ‘Tsumu. He won’t hold back. He never learned how.” His hand curled tighter at Suna’s shoulder. “But I’m not gonna hurt you. Not by accident and not on purpose, and that’s what lava does. It hurts people.”

Suna stared up at him, eyes narrow and speculative. He was too smart for his own good, and Osamu pushed away from him and stood before Suna could say anything. 

“C’mon. Didn’t you say somethin’ about breakfast?” Osamu dragged his feet as he walked away, steps slow, waiting for Suna to follow.

“I’m only eating if you’re making the food.” Suna fell into step beside Osamu, dusting himself off. “If Atsumu tries to cook again, I’m going back to the Fire Nation. I’ll hate my life but at least I won’t be poisoned.”

Osamu huffed a breath through his nose. “Yeah, sure. I’ll cook.”

They left the courtyard together and headed toward the abandoned row of buildings where they’d set up camp. A thin trail of smoke rose behind a crumbling stone wall in the distance. 

“You have a lot of control,” said Suna. He darted a glance at Osamu. “All earthbenders do, but you have more than most. You’d have it with lavabending too, if you practiced. I could help you. Not with the actual bending, obviously, but I know a lot about handling hot things without getting burned.”

Suna’s smile was small, but it warmed his face like the sun warmed the back of Osamu’s neck.

Osamu said “Maybe,” but he meant _No_.

Suna probably knew that. He knew mostly everything.

Suna nudged a shoulder against Osamu’s and said, “If you change your mind, let me know. I’m here for you.”

Osamu hoped that was true, hoped Suna would always be there for him, and that he would always be there for Suna.

“Thanks, Sunarin.” Osamu stomped his heel into the ground and earth rose to swallow Suna’s foot up to his knee. He stumbled, nearly fell, and threw a weak flash of fire at Osamu in retaliation. 

“What was that for?” asked Suna, as he tried to yank himself free.

“I’ll race ya to camp,” said Osamu. He grinned at Suna before breaking into a jog. “Since ya said the fight didn’t count, we’ll see who wins this.”

“You’re a cheater!” shouted Suna. There was a  _ whoosh _ of fire as Suna struggled to free himself. “Osamu!”

Osamu laughed and went faster. He hoped that when they got to camp, Suna would think Osamu’s red face was only from the run.


End file.
